modern_supernatural_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Demon Scarlet
Scarlet is a residence of Mist Creek, however she hasn't gone out much. She usually goes by the name of Demon Scarlet Biography Scarlet is a half demon born in a place called the Valley of Demons a place that can only be found by help of a being with demonic powers. The Valley of Demons is a valley where both demons and humans coexist with each other and is where a lot of half demons like Scarlet come from. Scarlet is the daughter of a human woman and a wealthy demon who once lived in the Valley of Demons, the woman was forced to marry him and bear him a child that is half demon as such Scarlet was born. Scarlet grew up with not much care to others. When she grew older other human men in the Valley tried to become her lover (e.g. they tried to date her.) She eventually grew to hate most human men thinking they were "Too stupid to take a hint" and eventually she deemed that all human men are just too plain stupid. Her, her mother, and father eventually decided to move out of the Valley of Demons and move to somewhere more... quaint and quiet. They eventually decided on a small city, and so her father had created a large manor deep within the forest. She currently lives inside, and barely leaves her manor due to her sensitive skin. Her father works as a busy business man well... demon, and her mother is away taking care of her own parents who fell ill. Personality She is seductive, mischievous, and easy to anger. She hates male humans deeming them "Too stupid to be of any use." She can be polite (mostly only to those she deems worthy to be acquainted with her), and slightly arrogant of her powers. She is also very fond of animals especially wolves and cats. She is quite well mannered. She may consider most men stupid, but she does crave a proper relationship. Abilities As a Half-Demon she does not age (well she does, but just very, very slowly.) She also has access to dark magic, and fire magic though she is relatively average in both. Her main spells are just dark bolts, and many other various forms of dark magic. As for fire magic she can create pillars of fire, to summoning fireballs to attack opponents. She also has demon wings as seen in her picture (she has two pairs of wings. One larger pair, and one slightly smaller pair.) When in flight these wings double in size. She does have a few weaknesses. Like vampires as a Half- Demon she grows far weaker when in direct sunlight and only sunlight (though it is nowhere near fatal.) She also has sensitive skin so she is unable to stay outside for too long without getting sunburned. She also is weak to water, but not all water. If water touches her skin she is will be burned. The only water she can touch (much less drink) is boiling hot water. She also has a green Ivy Whip which is covered in thorns and can secrete a powerful poison that she can summon (the poison doesn't kill, it just makes whoever is affected by it to go into a state of extreme confusion.) The poison can be cured easily by magic or by simply eating something. Demons and Half-Demons are unaffected by this poison, as well as other beings like vampires and werewolves. The whip is 4feet in length. Notes Since her family is mostly of demonic heritage most other supernaturals are after them. She has several people living under the same roof as her. The people are as follows: Ophelia: A maid that works for Scarlet's family. Mostly her father, she also serves as a main bodyguard for the family. Not much is known about her, but one thing is known for sure. She is cold and almost emotionless. The only person she has ever reported to open up to is Scarlet's father. Paul: A butler who is very protective over Scarlet. He may not be a supernatural per say, but his strength definitely is unnatural. Unlike Ophelia Paul is a active man, who is well into his forties. Though thanks to Scarlet's father's magic Paul was given abilities to allow him to help protect Scarlet. Trust me if you hurt Scarlet Paul will hunt you down. Scarlet also has a brother, but he is almost shrouded in complete mystery. No one has seen Scarlet's brother for over 700 years. Some say that Scarlet's brother had found the key to becoming more powerful, but was sealed away. Scarlet's father works with the United Supernatural's as an assistant for the demon side. As an assistant for the demons of the United Supernatural's Scarlet's father is relatively busy and hardly comes home. He is also quite powerful as he was the one who summoned Scarlet's home in Mist Creek. Some people fear him, but in actuality he is a relatively kind man who loves his daughter. Scarlet's house may seem relatively small on the outside, even for a mansion. However it is much bigger and has a lot more rooms and space dueto a space configuration spell her Father used. Category:Characters